SOA: Rise Of The King
by Darth Sligo
Summary: With Clay dead, Jax needs to prove his worth
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is an alternate timeline of Sons Of Anarchy. Same characters, different take. Please Rate and Review.

 _ **Sons Of Anarchy: Rise Of The King**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Jax Teller and Opie Winston had been lifelong friends. Now they found themselves in a situation that neither had forsaw. Clay Morrow had been gunned down by Gemma Teller-Morrow, his wife. He had been beating the woman when she pulled a gun from her special box, and shot him dead. She was now in lockup, facing the death penalty.

"Where the fuck is Juice?" Jax growled as he looked toward the gates to TM.

"Probably fell off his bike Dad" Abel, Jax's sixteen year old son joked.

Jax looked at his son, then smiled. Abel was now the same age that Jax and Tara were when they had him.

"Yeah well unless he wants his ass opened up by the AB again he better hurry the fuck up and get here" Jax said, then lit a cigarette.

Tara's car pulled into the lot and parked up, Tara and Trinity, Jax and Tara's, fifteen year old daughter climbed out of the vehicle. Jax glared at the two women, then marched across the lot like a raging gorilla.

"Jesus Christ Tara, what the fuck is she wearing?" Jax stared hard into Trinity's eyes. "You know we're going to Clay's funeral right? I don't recall telling you to come dressed like a fucking croeater" Jax grabbed Trinity's arm.

"Get the fuck off me Dad" the teenage girl yelled.

Jax flung the girl forcefully against the car.

"You wanna be my fucking kid? Then act like it. Do what you're told" Jax screamed at the girl.

"Jax" Tara said sternly.

Jax stepped over to his wife, glaring into her eyes, a scowl covering his face. "Take her inside, find her some jeans or something, take that fucking 'blowjob for hire' lipstick off her fucking face" he demanded.

Tara struck out at Jax, he caught her wrist, then leaned in closer. "You _Don't_ want to do that" He took a step back, then turned and marched over to the assembled Harley Davidson Motorcycles and the riders stood next to them.

"Fuck you Jackson" Tara shouted after him, causing him to pause for a moment. Fuck Gemma for making Tara so, strong.

Juice then rode his bike into the lot and parked up, climbing off the bike and walking towards Jax. The men embraced brielfy.

"I know you helped Gemma kill Clay, you betrayed this club" Jax whispered into Juice's ear, then stepped back and went to talk to Chibs.

Juice stood on the spot, motionless, then just started looking at Trinity. The girl got freaked out by this and made her way inside the clubhouse with Tara, Tara taking a glance back at Juice.

The funeral went as expected and then everyone made their way back to the clubhouse for the wake. Most of the bikers were drinking and getting fresh with the croeaters. Juice was sat on a sofa with Trinity, then he tried to kiss her. He was fucked up on booze and drugs. Jax was stood at the bar smoking a joint when he saw this going down. He marched across the room and pulled Juice from the sofa and threw him across the table. Opie jumped and in and tried to hold Jax back.

"Calm down brother" Opie shouted.

"He's trying to kiss my kid" Jax yelled as he pulled free.

He pulled Juice up and dragged him outside, then across to the garage. He threw him against a workbench, then pulled a pair of pliers from a drawer.

"You walked in on Gemma taking a beating, you hit Clay from behind, then told Gemma to kill him. Why?" Jax demanded to know.

"He had me raped in Stockton by the AB" Juice said. "You all did."

"That was for our protection" Jax scowled at him.

"Fifty guys fucked me in total while we were in Stockton Jax, fifty. I had to suck all their dicks too. How many dicks did you and Clay suck to keep us _Protected_?" Juice asked, tears in his eyes.

"What's that in there with Trinity?" Jax shouted.

"I thought maybe she could suck my dick, sins of the father" Juice said.

Jax lunged forward ramming Juice's head down onto the table. He rammed the pliers into his nose, a prong into each nostril, then with all his strength clenched his fist closed, crushing Juice's Septum. Jax pulled the pliers free, blood pouring all over the table and floor, then rammed the pliers into Juice's mouth and yanked out a tooth. By this time Chibs and Opie had stepped in and pulled Jax away from Juice. Juice managed to get to his feet and steady himself through the pain.

"I'll fucking kill him" Jax shouted.

"Get the fuck outta here Juicey" Chibs shouted, Juice doing as he was told and heading for his bike.

Jax watched Juice leave, then filled the guys in on what Juice did. Juice's day would come, and Jax would take pleasure in killing the cocksucker.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

During their incarceration at Stockton, Clay and Jax had created links with Ron Tully and the AB. The AB agreed to protect the MC on the inside while they were locked up, as long as they paid the price. Tully took a liking to Juice, so the deal was for Juice to become Tully's cellmate and bitch. Jax didn't like the idea, but Clay jumped at it, grateful that it wasn't himself or his long term friend Tig that Tully took a liking to. Clay didn't realise that Tully was the sharing type, and had no idea that Juice would be exempt from work duties in order to service fifteen guys a day. The other condition for protection, the club had to help the AB on the outside. Until now the AB had never called on this part of the deal. Ernest Darby had recently been stepping on some toes, some pretty big AB toes. A meeting had been called and it was decided that this would need sorting out. Tully had sent word to Jax that the Sons Of Anarchy needed to kill Darby's number two guy. Opie offered to go with Jax, which Jax didn't want. He thought if they got caught in the act that the club couldn't lose its preident and VP in one go again, besides, Opie wasn't in Stockton and therefore didn't receive any protection from the AB, so he shouldn't have to carry the burden. Opie insisted on joining Jax and climbed into the black van with his friend and buckled up. The drive was uneventful and it didn't take long before the pair were parked outside the house of Dominic Parker, the man they had been send here to kill. They removed their kuttes and left them in the van, then approached the house and Jax rang the doorbell. A tall bearded man with a shaved head and Nazi ink opened the door.

"Who the fuck are you guys?"

"Friends of Darby, he told us you had the best crank around brotha"

Parker poked his head out of his door and looked and down the street, stepped to the side and motioned for the men to enter the house. Opie walked in first, then Parker, leaving Jax to close the front door behind him. Once Jax did this he wrapped his arms around Parker's elbows and held him as tight as he could. Opie pulled a pipe from under his leather jacket and used it to strike the side of Parker's head, instantly knocking the Nord unconscious, Jax allowing the man to slump to the floor. Jax reached around to his back pocket and removed a clear plastic bag and some rope. He placed the bag over Parker's head, then used the rope to tie around Parker's neck, holding the bag in place. Jax stood up and looked down at the man, knowing that within minutes he'd had breathed his last breath. Opie walked into Parker's untidy kitchen and looked around, finding what he was looking for straight away, an upright freezer. He walked across to the freezer and removed the plug before opening it and pulling all the contents free and tossing them onto the floor.

"Jax, give me a hand with this" Opie shouted.

Jax walked in and glanced at the kitchen, then helped Opie to carry the now empty freezer into the hallway and place it next to Parker's now dead body. They picked up Parker's lifeless body and stuffed it inside the empty freezer, then closed the door. Tully didn't want a body to be found by the cops, he thought it best if it looked like Parker just up and left. Opie opened the front door and the two bikers carried the freezer out to the van.

"We'll get Tig and Happy to hide the body tonight, I'll maybe send Abel with them" Jax said on the ride back to TM.

"I still say we stash the body somewhere for the day brother" Opie grunted. "If the cops show and want to search the place and vehicles, gonna be hard explaining a dead racist in the back."

Jax smirked. "It's okay brotha, we'll just say he must've climbed in there without us knowing, hitching a ride."

"With a plastic bag over his head and a rope around his neck?"

"There's some weird people out there, into all kinds of kinky shit brotha" Jax shrugged as he lit a joint.

Back at the clubhouse Jax and Opie sat at the bar drinking Jack Daniels and smoking.

"Ope, I've been thinking about the club, now that Clay's gone" Jax said.

"Why do I have a feeling I don't want this conversation"

"This conversation could make you rich brotha, make all of us rich. I'm thinking we need to branch out into other markets, sell more than just guns"

"What you have in mind?"

"I say we take Darby's business, he's old and has fumbled the ball plenty"

"Jax, we've always kept ourselves and the club as a whole away from drugs"

"Look, that was Clay man. That was my father's vision of the seventies, the great John Teller. We're the next generation brotha, we can't stay in the past, we need to move the club forward in a more profitable direction."

Opie took a long pull on his cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs before slowing exhaling.

"That's not what the Sons Of Anarchy does, we're not drug dealers Jax."

"We _should_ be brotha. Right now we're not even in the top ten in the MC world. Look at the top clubs Ope, they all make money from drugs, a lot of money brotha, _millions"_ Jax smiled.

"It's too risky Jax, besides, Darby won't just roll over."

Abel liked to help out with club stuff, made him feel part of things, closer to his Dad. He opened the back doors of the van and grabbed the shovels. Happy and Tig just stood watching the kid, so eager to dig and get this body disposed of. They both admired Abel, his willingness to get his hands dirty. The two older men removed the body from the freezer and carried it to the spot Happy had decided would be the grave. When they got there, Abel had already started digging. The three of them dug the hole, two digging at a time while the third rested a little. Happy preferred a deep hole, no chance of some wild animal digging the body up for dinner. Once the body was buried the three of them climbed into the van, and Tig announced that the cheeseburgers were on him.


End file.
